


The Family Friend

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	The Family Friend

Charlie's hair is dripping with water, and Charlie's back is tanned and muscular as he strides across the room after his shower. Charlie's movement is fluid as a panther's, and Oliver can not prevent his eyes from following him. Oliver watches as Charlie bends over to pick up his towel from the floor, the lines of his arse clearly visible through the swimming trunks, and Oliver grits his teeth and deliberately turns away from that after which he lusts. 

_A family friend_ , he tells himself, not for the first time. _A mate of Percy's, not a sad bastard obsessed with Percy's older brother._

Charlie is rubbing himself dry, and Oliver does not dare to turn around as he hears the sound of Charlie removing his trunks in order to dress. Charlie, nude – imagined so often in his head. Oliver falls prey to his desire, and turns. A freckled arse, strong thigh muscles that put all sorts of inappropriate ideas into Oliver's head. He stands transfixed, and is not quick enough to look away when Charlie looks round.

“Like what you see?” And Charlie's voice is as mellow and pleasant as usual, as if having younger men eye him up when he's naked is an every day occurance. Which, for all Oliver knows, is true.

“Er...” Oliver is lost for words, and Charlie grins.

“Well, don't sound too enthusiastic, will you? You don't want me to get big headed, after all.”

Oliver is thinking of another part of Charlie's anatomy that he would like to see grow big. Charlie walks towards him, and Oliver discovers that his wish is already fulfilled: Charlie's erection stands tall and proud in front of him.

“Er...” says Oliver again, and wishes that he could say something just a trifle more coherent.

Charlie looks him up and down. “Were you about to go for a swim? Don't let me stop you undressing, will you?”

“I...” says Oliver, which makes a change from “er”.

“Don't I deserve a little Christmas kindness? And you're surely not telling me you're straight?”

“No.” And at last Oliver begins to wake up. “No, not straight. You?”

“Try me and see,” suggests Charlie; and there is nothing Oliver wants to do more.


End file.
